


Black and Blue - Gründ und Blau

by Bythia



Series: 120 Geschichten aus Rocky Beach [19]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Gen, Threats of Violence
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bythia/pseuds/Bythia
Summary: 40. Black and Blue - Grün und BlauEine einzige Entscheidung kann den Verlauf eines ganzen Lebens ändern. Oder doch nicht?
Series: 120 Geschichten aus Rocky Beach [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753423
Kudos: 5





	Black and Blue - Gründ und Blau

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich von dieser Geschichte halten soll, wirklich nicht. Aber sie liegt seit Jahren auf meiner Festplatte rum und ich habe jetzt entschieden, sie doch einfach zu veröffentlichen.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Weder die Charaktere noch irgendetwas aus dieser Welt gehört mir. Ich habe mir all das nur augeliehen, um ein wenig damit zu spielen. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit den Geschichten, für die ich sie ausgeliehen habe. Aber die Worte sind meine, also kopiert sie bitte nicht, um sie als eure auszugeben.
> 
> Viel Spaß,  
> Bythia

Peter schmiss frustriert die Tür seines Spindes zu. Es war ein langer und frustrierender Schultag gewesen und er fluchte schon den halben Tag darüber, dass er sich den ganzen Mist überhaupt noch antun musste. Den Platz auf der Uni seiner Wahl hatte er ohnehin schon sicher. Er galt als Ausnahmetalent im Basketball und es gab kaum eine Uni, die ihm kein Stipendium angeboten hatte.

Mit Freude hätte er längst eines dieser Stipendien angenommen, wenn sie nicht alle ausnahmslos einen Abschluss von der High School fordern würden. Der Abschluss an sich war kein Problem. Peters Noten waren zwar nicht unbedingt die besten, aber sie würden reichen. Doch das halbe Jahr, das bis dahin noch vergehen würde, kam Peter wie unendlich viel verschwendete Zeit vor.

„Hey, Pete!“

Peter warf dem Jungen neben sich einen finsteren Blick zu. Er hasste diesen Spitznamen und David wusste das nur zu gut, scherte sich aber nicht darum. Wann immer Peter sich darüber beschwerte, bekam er von David zu hören, dass ein bisschen freundschaftliche Neckerei von seinem ältesten Freund ja wohl in Ordnung sei.

Peter musste sich jedes Mal auf die Zunge beißen, um ihm nicht zu sagen, wie wenig Wert er auf diese Freundschaft legte, die er selbst ohnehin nicht als solche bezeichnen würde. Er hatte keine Pläne, den Kontakt zu irgendjemandem aus der High School aufrecht zu erhalten, wenn er erst einmal die Schule und mit ihr auch die verfluchte Kleinstadt hinter sich lassen konnte.

„Was willst du?“, fragte er abweisend.

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, griff er nach seiner Sporttasche und machte sich auf den Weg in Richtung der Turnhalle, auch wenn er theoretisch noch jede Menge Zeit hatte, ehe das Training begann. Er galt nicht als Ausnahmetalent, weil es ihm in den Schoß gefallen war. Er musste hart dafür trainieren und begann mit dem regulären Training meist eine halbe Stunde eher als die anderen, ganz zu schweigen von seinen privaten Trainingsstunden.

David folgte ihm wie ein treuer Hund. „Ich kann deine schlechte Laune verstehen, Kumpel. Die hätte ich auch, wenn Jonas das mit mir abgezogen hätte!“

Peter schnaubte frustriert. „Es macht also schon die Runde, ja?“

Er hatte an diesem Tag in Geschichte ein Referat halten müssen. Zwischen dem regulären Training und den Freundschaftsspielen, die sie an den letzten vier Wochenenden gehabt hatten, war die Vorbereitung des Referats für Peter vollkommen untergegangen. Erst in den letzten zwei Tagen hatte er ein paar Quellen heraus gesucht und sich halbherzig etwas zusammen geschrieben.

Es spielte keine Rolle, wie seine Leistungen in solchen Dingen aussahen. So lange er in allen schriftliche Arbeiten auf einem B- blieb wagte kein Lehrer es, ihm im mündlichen etwas schlechteres zu geben, schließlich wollten sie das Aushängeschild der Basketballmannschaft, die seit Jahren nicht mehr so erfolgreich gewesen war wie im Moment mit Peter, nicht verlieren. Die Ausrede „Ich konnte das Training nicht absagen“ half immer bei schlechten mündlichen Leistungen.

Aber Peter saß in diesem Jahr mit Justus Jonas im selben Geschichtskurs. Und der ließ sich nicht nehmen, Peter in aller Ausführlichkeit auf jeden Fehler und die kleinste Ungenauigkeit hinzuweisen. Jonas war der Außenseiter schlecht hin und ein Klugscheißer noch dazu. Er hatte in allen Fächern ausnahmslos die besten Noten und prahlte gern mit seinem Wissen. Er schwang gern hochtrabende Reden und nutze dabei meistens eine ganze Reihe von Ausdrücken, von denen Peter sich nicht einmal sicher war, ob sie tatsächlich existierten.

An diesem Tag hatte Jonas es sich zu seine persönlichen Aufgabe erkoren, Peters Referat auseinander zu nehmen und ihn dabei so gut wie möglich bloß zu stellen. In Peters Augen hatte Jonas sich damit genauso sehr selbst geschadet und er selbst interessierte sich nicht genug für das Ergebnis seines Referats, um sich darüber zu ärgern. Und er hatte ja noch ein C dafür bekommen, wenn Jonas auch lautstark gegen diese Note protestiert hatte.

„Die ganze Schule redet davon, wie Jonas versucht hat, dich zu blamieren und dir eine schlechte Note reinzuwürgen!“, stellte David finster fest.

Peter verdrehte die Augen, denn das war unzweifelhaft schrecklich übertrieben. Aber während ihm egal war, was in der Gerüchteküche brodelte, gab es diejenigen, die glaubten, sich seine Freunde nennen zu dürfen, und damit ein wenig seines Ruhms abgreifen zu können, und denen es ganz und gar nicht egal war, was über ihn erzählt wurde. David war so etwas wie der Wortführer dieser Gruppe.

„Lass sie doch reden“, stellte Peter kopfschüttelnd fest.

„Was?“, fragte David verwirrt.

„Jonas hat sich selbst mehr geschadet, als mir!“, sagte Peter mit einem Schulterzucken.

David schüttelte den Kopf. „Jemand sollte Jonas eine Lektion erteilen!“

Peter warf ihm einen zweifelnden Blick zu. „Eine Lektion?“

„Komm schon, sag mir nicht, dass du dir nicht auch wünschst, er wüsste, wann er die Klappe zu halten hat!“, stellte David fest.

Peter hob die Schultern. „Und du glaubst, das kannst du ihm noch beibringen?“

„Ich habe schon ein paar Leute zusammen, die mir helfen wollen. Bist du dabei?“, wollte David grinsend wissen.

„Ich muss zum Training“, antwortete Peter abweisend.

„Kannst du es nicht einmal ausfallen lassen?“, fragte David mit gerunzelter Stirn.

Peter sah ihn vorwurfsvoll an. „Am Wochenende bei dem Spiel sind Scouts da! Ich kann es mir nicht leisten, ein Training ausfallen zu lassen!“

„Wirklich?“, hackte David aufgeregt nach. „Und sie sind wegen dir da? Glaubst du, du hast eine Chance gleich nach der Schule in die NBA zu kommen?“

Peter grinste. „Ich habe die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgegeben!“ Um ehrlich zu sein war es alles, worauf er hoffte. Er hatte wenig Lust, noch einige Jahre an der Uni zu verschwenden, wenn er genauso gut gleich mit seiner Karriere durchstarten konnte.

„Dann verstehe ich, warum du das Training nicht ausfallen lassen kannst“, stimmte David ihm nachdenklich zu. „Wir können die Aktion auch verschieben. Auf morgen oder so.“

Peter schüttelte genervt den Kopf. „Ich habe jeden Tag Training, David!“ Offensichtlich musste er es dem anderen Jungen doch sehr viel deutlicher sagen. „Außerdem weißt du genau, dass ich mich bei so etwas nicht mehr erwischen lassen kann!“

„Uns erwischt keiner!“, versicherte David.

„Das kann man nie wissen“, stellte Peter fest. „Wenn ich bei einer Schlägerei von irgendjemandem gesehen werde, dann kann mich das ganz schnell meinen Platz in der Mannschaft kosten. Außerdem ist Jonas eine Petze. Wenn ihr ihn aufmischt, rennt er sofort zum nächsten Lehrer!“

Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass es eine Zeit gegeben hatte, in der er sich David sofort angeschlossen hätte. Aber das war gewesen, bevor er in der Middle School in das Baskettball-Team gekommen war und sich all seine Zukunftspläne auf die NBA ausgerichtet hatten. Er würde seine Chancen darauf nicht wegen einer lächerlichen Schulfehde ruinieren.

„Wenn wir mit Jonas fertig sind, dann hat er gelernt, die Klappe zu halten!“, versprach David finster.

Peter warf ihm einen frustrierten Blick zu. „Ich habe die Chance, einer der jüngsten Spieler in der NBA zu werden. Mir ist diese Note in Geschichte wirklich egal!“

„Aber er hat dich vor allen blamiert!“, protestierte David.

Peter blieb stehen und sah ihn finster an. „Hör zu, David: Mir ist egal, was ihr tut. Mischt ihn auf oder lasst es sein. Aber haltet mich um Himmels Willen da heraus, verstanden? Ich kann es mir nicht leisten, in irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten verwickelt zu werden!“

Einen Moment starrte David ihn ratlos an, dann breitete sich ein breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Schon verstanden, Pete! Mach dir keine Sorgen darum!“

Peter sah ihn einen Moment kopfschüttelnd hinter her. Er zählte schon jetzt die Tage zu seinem Abschluss herunter, allein weil er dann diese Idioten nie wieder sehen musste. Am liebsten würde er schon jetzt alle außer seinen Teamkameraden ignorieren, aber er war sich nur zu schmerzlich bewusst, dass das seinem Stand in der Schule nur schaden würde. Und so wenig er sich für die anderen auch interessierte, konnte er sich das auch nicht leisten.

Schließlich setzte er selbst ebenfalls seine Weg fort, nur um fast in Bob Andrews hinein zu laufen, als er um die nächste Ecke lief. Er hätte sich nicht weniger um den strafenden Blick seines Klassenkameraden kümmern können, aber Bob schien entschlossen, ihn nicht vorbei zu lassen.

„Was ist?“, fragte Peter genervt.

„Das weiß du genau!“, erwiderte Bob aufgebracht. „Du hättest ihm diese dämliche Aktion verbieten sollen!“

Peter zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Nur weil wir mal befreundet waren, heißt das nicht, dass du mir sagen kannst, was ich zu tun und zu lassen habe!“

Es war eine Ewigkeit her, dass er und Bob befreundet gewesen waren. Vor ihrer Einschulung waren sie unzertrennlich gewesen, aber im Laufe der ersten Klasse hatte sich das schnell geändert, weil Peter unter anderem in David neue Freunde gefunden hatte, mit denen Bob sich nicht verstanden hatte. Diese Freundschaft aus Kindertagen hatte eine gewisse Verbindung zwischen ihnen hinterlassen, aber nicht genug, dass Peter sich solche Sätze gefallen ließ.

„Es ist das, was jeder vernünftige Mensch getan hätte!“, stellte Bob düster fest.

Peter zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das hätte auch nichts geändert. Wenn David Jonas aufmischen will, tut er das so oder so. Und ich hatte weder Zeit noch Lust auf die Diskussion, die es entfacht hätte, wenn ich es ihm hätte ausreden wollen.“

Bob schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Du bist so ein Mistkerl, Peter! Dann sag wenigstens einem Lehrer Bescheid, was David plant!“

Peter grinste. „Warum? Das wirst du doch so oder so tun!“

Bob verschränkte die Arme vor de Brust. „Ja. Aber wenn du mich begleitetest, lasse ich vielleicht die Tatsache aus, dass du es David geradezu erlaubt hast!“

Peter hob gleichgültig die Schultern. „Dann steht dein Wort gegen meines und dann? Wenn sie David fragen, wird er sagen, dass ich versucht hätte, ihn aufzuhalten. Dann wird dir erst Recht niemand glauben.“

„Ist dir vollkommen egal, was mit Justus geschieht?“, fragte Bob aufgebracht.

„Ja“, antwortete Peter desinteressiert. „Und wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, ich muss jetzt wirklich zum Training!“

„Du bist ein mieses Arschloch geworden!“, warf Bob ihm vor. „Ich schäme mich, dich überhaupt jemals meinen Freund genannt zu haben!“

Peter fuhr erschrocken hoch. Aber das dumpfe Pochen in seiner rechten Schulter und die Hand auf seiner linken Schulter, die ihn vorsichtig zurück aufs Bett drückte, ließen ihn abrupt inne halten.

„Hey, alles gut!“, hörte er Bobs Stimme. „Beruhige dich!“

Noch bevor er die Augen ganz öffnen konnte und seinen Blick in dem nur spärlichen beleuchteten Raum auf seinen Freund richten konnte, entfuhr Peter ein atemloses: „Oh Gott, Bob! Es tut mir Leid!“

In seinem Hals bildete sich ein schmerzhafter Knoten, als er sich an Bobs vorwurfsvollen Blick und die anklagenden Worte erinnerte. Er nahm ihm fast die Luft zu atmen und damit jede Möglichkeit, eine weitere Entschuldigung hervor zu bringen. Furcht und Selbstverachtung drückten schwer auf seine Brust. Dazu kam schrecklich Angst um Justus, die er nur halb greifen konnte, weil die Bilder, die eben noch seine ganze Welt zu sein schienen, schnell vor seinem inneren Auge verblassten.

„Du hast schlecht geträumt, Pete!“, stellte Bob sanft fest.

Peter runzelte die Stirn. „Geträumt?“

Bob nickte langsam. „Das sind die Nebenwirkungen der Schmerzmittel. Deine Eltern und ich haben ihnen gesagt, dass sie dir nicht dieses starke Zeug geben sollen. Aber die Ärzte wusste es natürlich mal wieder besser!“

Er runzelte die Stirn und erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass er in einem Krankenhausbett lag. „Was ist passiert?“, wollte er wissen.

„Du erinnerst dich nicht?“, fragte Bob besorgt. Und als Peter leicht den Kopf schüttelte, fügte er hinzu: „Was ist das letzte, woran du dich erinnerst?“

„Ich habe erst dich und dann Justus abgeholt, bevor wir zu Schule gefahren sind“, berichtete Peter. Er sah sich besorgt um. Dass Justus nicht auch hier war, konnte nur eines bedeuten und das Gefühl von Furcht, das in den letzten paar Augenblicken ein wenig nachgelassen hatte, kehrte mit voller Wucht zurück. „Wie geht es Justus? Wo ist er?“

„Er musste in den OP um seinen Arm richten zu lassen“, berichtete Bob. „Er wird hier her gebracht, sobald er aus dem Aufwachraum heraus ist!“

Peter verzog das Gesicht. „Was ist passiert?“, wiederholte er seine Frage. „Ich erinnere mich nur noch an die Fahrt zur Schule.“

Bob seufzte. „David Simmons hat ein schlecht vorbereitetes Referat in Justus Geschichtskurs gehalten. Wir wissen alle, wie Justus bei so etwas ist. David gibt Justus die Schuld für seine schlechte Note, nachdem Justus sein Referat auseinander genommen hat. Er wollte ihm zeigen, was er von Justus hält. Nur dass er und seine Schlägerfreunde nicht darüber nachgedacht haben, dass Justus eher nicht allein ist.“

„Er wollte Justus eine Abreibung verpassen“, fasste Peter finster zusammen.

Bob nickte. „Wenn wir nicht da gewesen wäre, dann hätte es ziemlich schlecht für Justus ausgesehen. Aber auch so können wir wohl von Glück reden, dass so schnell Hilfe kam.“

Peter musterte Bob von oben bis unten. „Wie geht es dir?“

„Viele blaue Flecken, die in den nächsten Tagen jede Bewegung zur Qual machen werden“, antworte Bob. „Ich war ein paar Meter hinter euch, als sie euch angegriffen haben. Das gab mir die Gelegenheit, Hilfe zu rufen, ehe ich eingegriffen habe. Cotta hat den nächsten Streifenwagen zu uns geschickt, der zum Glück nur ein paar Minuten gebraucht hat.“

„Das heißt, David und seine Freunde wurden verhaftet?'“, fragte Peter.

„Vorläufig“, bestätigte Bob. „Morgen früh sind sie wieder draußen. Aber Cotta hat versprochen dafür zu sorgen, dass das Verfahren nicht eingestellt wird.“

„Es wird höchste Zeit, dass sie endlich mal Konsequenzen zu spüren bekommen!“, stellte Peter fest.

„Ganz deiner Meinung“, stimmte Bob ihm zu. „Wie geht es deiner Schulter? Hast du große Schmerzen?“

Peter runzelte die Stirn. „Es geht. Es ist nur ein ziemlich unangenehmes Pochen. Aber wenn die Ärzte mich wirklich mit Schmerzmitteln zugedröhnt haben, dann heißt das wohl nichts gutes.“

„Dein Schlüsselbein ist angebrochen“, berichtete Bob. „Du wirst eine ganze Weile mit einer Schlinge um den Arm herum laufen. Es wird dauern, bis das verheilt ist!“

Peter verzog das Gesicht. „Na toll. Und dann auch noch ausgerechnet rechts. Und Justus wurde der Arm gebrochen?“

Bob nickte. „Der Linke. Sie haben versucht ihn ohne OP zu richten, aber das hat wohl nicht funktioniert. - Wovon hast du geträumt, Pete?“

Peter seufzte. „Nur Schwachsinn.“

„Das habe ich mir schon gedacht“, stellte Bob lächelnd fest. „Aber auch Schwachsinn kann ziemlich beängstigend sein.“

„Etwas von dem, was David gesagt hat, muss in meinem Kopf hängen geblieben sein“, sagte Peter kopfschüttelnd. „Erinnerst du dich an die erste Klasse?“

„Als du ständig mit David herum gehangen hast und ich dachte, ich hätte einen besten Freund weniger? Nur ungern“, erwiderte Bob. „Ich war so froh, als du letztendlich doch zu mir gehalten hast, als ich Davids Zorn auf mich gezogen habe. Andere zu mobben war vom ersten Tag an seine Lieblingsbeschäftigung!“

„Ich kann mich schwach daran erinnern, dass er irgendetwas davon gesagt hat, dass ich längst auf dem Weg in eine erfolgreiche Sportlerkarriere sein könnte, wenn ich nicht ständig meine Zeit damit verschwenden würde, Justus zu beschützen“, berichtete Peter.

In den vergangene Minuten hatten sich seine Erinnerungen langsam zu klären begonnen, wenn auch immer noch große Lücken vorhanden waren.

„Das hat er gesagt?“, fragte Bob ungläubig.

„Neben anderen Dingen, von denen ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob sie mehr gegen Justus oder mehr gegen mich gerichtet waren“, bestätigte Peter. „Aber das war der Satz, den die Schmerzmittel offensichtlich aus meinem Kopf gezogen haben.“

„Und das heißt?“, fragte Bob.

Peter seufzte tief. „Ich habe so eine Art 'Was-wäre-wenn'-Szenario zusammen fantasiert. Wenn ich damals tatsächlich zu David gehalten hätte, als er anfing dich und Justus als seine Lieblings-Mobbing-Ziele auszuerwählen.“

Bob verzog mitleidig das Gesicht. „Und wofür genau musstest du dich entschuldigen?“

„Das einzige, woran ich mich wirklich erinnere, ist die Szene direkt bevor ich aufgewacht bin, obwohl ich sicher bin, dass der Traum länger war“, berichtete Peter. „Statt David war ich es, dessen Referat von Justus auseinander genommen wurde. Und David kam zu mir und bot mir an, sich darum zu kümmern, Justus eine Lektion zu erteilen. Er fragte sogar, ob ich nicht mitmachen wollte. Und ich…“ Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich könne nicht, weil das meinen Platz im Team gefährden würde, hab ich ihm gesagt. Und ich fürchte, ich habe es auch noch genau so gemeint. Wenn es nicht meine Chancen in die NBA zu kommen gefährdet hätte, dann hätte ich mitgemacht. So habe ich ihm nur gesagt, er solle mich heraus halten, aber tun, was immer er will.“

„Oh scheiße“, entfuhr es Bob leise. „Kein Wunder, dass du so aufgeregt warst.“

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Das war es gar nicht wirklich. Du hattest einen Teil von dem Gespräch mitbekommen und mich zur Rede gestellt. Du hast mir vorgeworfen, dass ich ihn hätte aufhalten müssen und dass ich wenigstens jetzt einem Lehrer Bescheid geben müsste. Mir war das vollkommen egal und ich habe geantwortet, dass du das ja ohnehin machen würdet und dass ich also keine Zeit darauf verschwenden müsste. Du hast mir vorgeworfen, ein Arschloch zu sein, und mir gesagt, dass du dich schämst, jemals überhaupt mit mir befreundet gewesen zu sein.“

Bob lächelte zurückhalten. „Das hört sich nach einer ziemlich konkreten Zusammenfassung von dem an, was ich in so einer Situation tatsächlichkeit sagen würde, hm?“

Peter seufzte. „Ja. Und im nächsten Moment fahre ich hier aus dem Bett hoch und habe immer noch diesen Satz von dir in den Ohren, während du versuchst, mich zu beruhigen!“

„Aber es war nur ein Traum“, erinnerte Bob sanft. „Und es hätte niemals so geschehen können. Du hast damals nicht einen Moment gezögert, David die Stirn zu bieten, als du von seinem Mobbing erfahren hast.“

„Ich habe auch schon vorher daran gezweifelt, ob ich wirklich so viel Zeit mit David verbringen sollte“, erzählte Peter. „Zu erfahren, dass er Justus und in Verbindung damit auch dich am laufenden Band schikaniert, war nur der letzte Tropfen, der das Fass zum überlaufen gebracht hat. Und es war bei weitem die beste Entscheidung, die ich je getroffen habe!“

Bob grinste. „Allerdings!“

„Hoffentlich bekommt David nur dieses Mal auch Konsequenzen zu spüren, die ihm wirklich eine Lehre sind! Er ist bisher immer viel zu gut weg gekommen. Kein Wunder, dass sich an seinem Verhalten nichts ändert!“, stellte Peter fest.

„Dieses Mal wird es vor Gericht gehen“, sagte Bob mit einem Schulterzucken. „Das allein wird mehr Eindruck hinterlassen, als irgendwelche Strafen vom Direktor der Schule.“

„Wie schlimm ist eigentlich die Laune meiner Eltern?“, wollte Peter nachdenklich wissen. „Und wo sind sie?“

Bob schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Sie sind nach Hause gefahren, um ein paar Sachen für dich zu holen. Und sie waren schon schlimmer drauf. Immerhin können wir einen Vorteil aus dieser ganzen Sache ziehen.“

„Ach ja?“ Peter musterte seinen Freund skeptisch.

Bob nickte langsam. „Wenn unsere Eltern oder Tante Mathilda und Onkel Titus sich das nächste Mal darüber beschweren, dass unsere Fälle uns ständig in Schwierigkeiten bringen, können wir ihnen wahrheitsgemäß sagen, dass das nichts mit irgendwelchen Fällen zu tun hat. Wir geraten auch ganz ohne einen Fall in Schwierigkeiten.“

„Und du glaubst wirklich, das wird sie beruhigen?“, wollte Peter lachend wissen.

Bob zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung“, gestand er und fügte grinsend hinzu: „Aber es gibt uns auf jeden Fall ein Argument gegen ihre Beschwerden.“

„Das wird katastrophal schief gehen!“, stellte Peter kopfschüttelnd aber noch immer lachend fest. „Lass mich dabei sein, wenn du dieses Argument das erste Mal vor deiner Mutter vorbringst. Das will ich nicht verpassen!“


End file.
